


Garlic Knots and Spaghetti

by lotorslance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Feedeer Lotor/Feedee Lance, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotor is human AU, M/M, Soft Lancelot, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorslance/pseuds/lotorslance
Summary: Lotor brings home Italian-American takeout and his adorable feedee boyfriend is hungry. That's literally it!





	Garlic Knots and Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a million other Lancelot fics in the works that I should be updating but instead I wrote this ficlet for the LOVELY PEOPLE in the chubby Voltron discord!! Uhhh I've never written this kink before but I hope it's okay!! NOT BETA'D AT ALL LOL

They were left alone in the townhouse tonight: Hunk was helping cater at some important event that’d go late into the evening, Keith and Shiro were on an overnight golf trip—a state meet—and Rolo was off somewhere doing God knows what with his girlfriend (probably staying the night at her dorm, because _screw the rules_.)  
  
Sophomores like Hunk and Lance usually weren’t allowed to be living in a townhouse in the first place, but Lotor’d pulled some strings after they started dating mid-freshman year, his father being the school’s president. It was a little unfair but no one dared to call him out and Lance took great pride that he got special treatment from his senior boyfriend.  
  
Like tonight, when Lotor’d gone to a nearby Italian-American restaurant to get Lance his most favorite spaghetti and garlic knots. He placed the plastic bag on the cupboard with a smile, tucking some of his pretty, platinum blonde hair back behind his ear as he eyed Lance from across the room a bit longingly.  
  
He looked so darn excited as he made his way over, blue eyes twinkling probably more over the garlic knots than the pasta itself, but it’d certainly been worth the gas for the trip just to see this kind of expression.  
  
“To the bed?” he asked, voice as smooth as the butter the knots were drizzled in and Lance nodded eagerly, carefully pulling out all the take-out boxes and bringing them to the bed they shared on the second floor before stripping down to his jeans and getting cozy between Lotor’s legs, back against his strong chest.  
  
Lance’s tummy was by no means big, and he definitely wasn’t fat, not even chubby—but that only made the amount he could scarf down even more impressive. He took pride in the slight pudge building just under his belly button—he could at least pinch the skin, now, as opposed to before and that was more weight than either of them had expected him to gain.  
  
The garlic knots were gone in the first few minutes, but when he got to the spaghetti, his chewing slowed as his eyes fell lidded and relaxed back against Lotor’s chest, telltale signs of a food coma already setting in. His stomach felt heavy from all the bread, but not uncomfortable just yet.  
  
“Here, Love,” the older hummed, gently prying the plastic spork from his fingers and rolling up a generous serving before bringing it to his mouth.  
  
Lance submissively opened up with a happy little hum, eyes fluttering back open and looking up to Lotor as he sucked up the noodles, some stray red sauce decorating the corner of his mouth. He didn’t say anything, just poked at the general area and it was sign enough for Lance’s tongue to flick out and clean it up.  
  
The first portion was always the easiest, but this restaurant in particular had a penchant for giving much more than what was actually needed to sustain someone, so upon breaching the second, Lance was beginning to squirm and face away. It didn’t hurt yet, but he liked teasing Lotor, knowing he had just as much control over him with his behavior as he held with the spork.    
  
“Full already?” Lotor asked with a raised brow, certainly willing to stop should Lance want to. It wasn’t hard to throw the cartons in the fridge and split them among everyone the next day.  
  
“No,” Lance replied defiantly, opening his mouth wide and taking in the pasta, suddenly feeling a lot more energized by the challenging words. If he was something, it was prideful, and after all, the both of them knew the truth—they loved this.  
  
Lotor adored feeding his boyfriend, cherished being about to take care of him and revered in the idea that he was the only one who knew about these secret desires of Lance, who loved the exciting fantasy of gaining (that would probably never happen, given his unfortunate, natural metabolism.) The fact that it was so unobtainable only made him want it even more.  
  
They’d discovered the kink by accident one night when Lance’d been insistent on not wasting food that was about to go out of date. He’d made an entire package of ground beef on the stove-top, constructing nachos out of microwaved American cheese and stale tortilla chips.  
  
He hadn’t been able to eat all of the meat, but he’d got pretty darn close and towards the end, in an effort to help his boyfriend in any way he could, Lotor’d taken to hand-feeding him the nachos, despite the way that the makeshift cheese sauce made his nose scrunch up with distaste.  
  
The tent in Lance’s sweatpants had been obvious and Lotor begrudgingly admitted he’d been just as turned on by it. From there, they’d watched a few videos online (several hours worth) and been enlightened to a whole new world they hadn’t even known existed prior to that night.  
  
Lance was the kind of person that liked to take care of everyone, including himself. Not only did he do all the house’s laundry, cleaning, and quite a bit of cooking whenever Hunk was too busy with work, but he always made sure everyone was uplifted and in a good mood. It was joked that he was the ‘Mom’ of the group and even Allura agreed it was true.  
  
Lotor loved that about him, but when they did this, Lance was able to let go, handing control over and letting him be the caretaker for once and hell, it felt _good._  
  
His stomach gave an uncomfortable groan almost as if to protest the large sporkful of spaghetti held up to his mouth, but it went unnoticed and his mouth opened up anyway, letting his eyes shut as he savored the flavorful taste of the tomato, the meat, the perfectly cooked noodle and the garlic—so much garlic!  
  
In response, Lotor’s hand fell down to his growing tummy, caressing it so softly it was almost a fleeting touch, but after a few comforting strokes, he pinched the flesh, knowing how much Lance loved being reminded of his newfound fluff.    
  
The younger let out a moan in response, leaning his head back on Lotor’s shoulder and opening his eyes, gazing up at him pleadingly, mouth already hanging open for more and that kind of look was not something Lotor could ignore so he quickly obliged, sloppily wrapping up some more pasta and speeding up the process.  
  
“Tell me what you want.”  
  
_Slurp._ “But you know!”  
  
“I want to hear you say it.”  
  
“Lotor!” Lance huffed, facing away with a pout. Lotor only smiled at his indignance and turned his chin back to face the next bite. “I wanna…”  
  
Only silence followed before Lotor spoke back up, so smooth that one who didn’t know him so intimately wouldn’t at all pick up on how turned on he was at the moment, “Is the _vice president of the speech club_ really at a loss for words?”  
  
The teasing only made Lance’s cheeks darken and he squirmed between Lotor’s legs, who instead took to fondling his belly rather than his chin, making him only more sated and obedient under his touch.  
  
The fact that his horny boyfriend was staring down at him with heart eyes only made it more embarrassing but the other didn’t stop touching him, didn’t remove his gaze, only intensified it, eyes narrowing, and his sheer persistence is what encouraged Lance to finally finish his sentence: “…I wanna eat _more.”_  
  
The words held so much implication that they both moaned simultaneously, Lotor’s hand stilling on the underside of his tummy while his other nudged the spork against his so very willing lips.  
  
Two more Styrofoam cartons to go.


End file.
